Electrical connector systems that are immersed in liquid, such as a well environment, are ordinarily protected from the surrounding harsh environment by a fluid-tight seal. The fluid-tight seal is ordinarily a permanent part of the connector system that wears out over time, thereby diminishing the seal's ability to continually seal over varying temperature and pressure. This invention is directed to an electrical connector system having a replaceable sealing element.